db_writersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan
' Daniel Dawson, '''better known as just '''Dan, '''is a Death Battle Host, the Straight Man in PsyInsti's Death Battle. He would be preferably voiced by Brian Drummond (Based off of Zechs Merquise), if some Random Omnipotent Being were to come and make our fanfictions into full games voiced by our celebrities. But anyway. Backstory Born as a promising wizard, Daniel Dawson lived in a fanfiction world, a world based on the legendary and infamous worlds created by High Gods' teenagers seeking to make their terrible fanfictions reality. Many would remain unfinished, but one truly depraved individual created a world, and life, all to insert herself and go bang Draco Malfoy. Ebony Way was this one teenager, one of the ''worst ''High God designers in history and one of the greatest self-inserts in the entire fanfiction universe. In her unfinished story of Ebony banging Draco/Vampire, and outwitting Voldemort, in an effort to make the world hers, she altered the normal world of Harry Potter into a sublime gothic world, where the character's minds are broken and remolded into black shadows of their former selves. Understandably, this made for a few problems with Dan. Born just a few years after ''My Immortal, Dan's magical power was boosted by the spell, but his mind fortunately was untouched by the curse. Without interfering in a war between goths and preps, Dan would dedicate himself to knowledge, using his incredible intellect and friends to find a way to escape the world, and make the High Gods pay for ruining his world. After seven years of war, Dan met fellow DEATH BATTLE! ''host Lacie and they immediately hit it off. After Dan's good friend was killed in the war, Dan and Lacie escaped, and using their respective powers, they formed their own group of ''DEATH BATTLE! writers. Now, as the Cosmic Council goes to war, Dan shall be forced to prove himself, as his mind and magic are driven to the ultimate test... Host Royale Data Costumes '''Default - '''Sleeveless back shirt, more or less resembling a bulletproof vest. Striped black prosecutor pants, and distinct blue lines across the sides from the shoes, which are large black boots. A large, flowing purple cape is attached to the back, and turns multiple times in its considerable length. Generally, dark serious theme. Short black hair with deep green eyes. ' Costume #1 - 'Slender Man ' Costume #2 - 'Jack the Ripper - Torn trench coat, brown pants, with blood spatters all around. ' Costume #3 - 'V - Black garments, and Fawkes mask ' Costume #4 - 'Terminator - Biker style out of ''Terminator 2, ''various firearms on person ' Costume #5 - 'Metallic Endoskeleton Terminator Weapon N/A, is wisard Moveset '''Turn Down - '''Dan backhands the opponent, stunning them for a short time. '''Secare - '''Creates a sword of varying length, depending on how heavy the move is, that is swung either horizontally or at a 45 degree angle. '''Summon Weapon - '''Summons a weapon to use in use; Secare and Spells cannot be used in this form, but weapons can be used and discarded. They can also be picked up, by Dan or an enemy. '*'Knife - Short range, extremely sharp blade '*'SPAS-12 Shotgun - Medium range, 6 shots, inflicts considerable stun '*'M134 Minigun - Extremely high power, 500 shots, depletes ammo load in a second '*'M27 Phased Plasma Rifle - Full-screen rifle, 50 shots, slows Dan down and lowers jump height '''Blink of Fate '- A powerful move, that forcefully stuns the opponent as long as they are on a horizontal connection with Dan's eyes. The length of the stun depends on how close to the eyes the invisible beam hits - and it must hit the target. A full eye-to-eye contact provides enough stun for a full combo. 'Beam Spell - '''Various spells sent in the direction indicated by the thumbstick. Effect changes on the button pressed. Spells are difficult to master, but very powerful spells. '*'Explodus - Sends a fireball that explodes on contact '*'Fungi - Poisons the foe, sapping health, strength, and occasionally creating a stun out of nowhere '*'Inferno - Incredibly powerful fire, short range and only in forward direction '*'''Danmaku - Long-lasting beam like Galactus in MVC3, hard to dodge, direction can be changed, slowly at that '''Hyper Move: Smitten Cries of the Aesir '''If the move connects, as it requires a very short time to charge and a regular attack, the move morphs. After a flurry of slaps, Dan knees the enemy in the chin with an anime up-close. Then, a shot of Dan up close as Dan summons a large, golden double-sided spear. ''Gungnir ''is plastered on the screen, and with a ferocious cry Dan impales the foe with the spear. As the move ends, the foe is caught flying whatever direction the original hit was in - up, sideways, down, etc. Quotes '''Intro "Hello. My name is Dan. You shall remember this name, and rue the day you heard it." "You're going to fight me? Drop it. Like it's hot." "Welcome. To die." "You see Lucille, and you know she is normal. You see me, and you should run, for I have surpassed normal. Outro"I warned you before. You just don't listen." "Oh, did I win? Color me." "You've lost your mind if you think you had a chance." "My entire life has led to every moment. I do not lose." '''Special Character Quotes:'Intro'(Vs. Gentleman) "I see it's time to teach the old man a lesson, no?" (Vs. Mad Abe) "Oh, you. Time for the old steamroller trick, you mad fool!" (Vs. Hakuboshi) "You're good. What you are not, is a fighting mind." (Vs. Wendy) "If you eat anything but Taco Bell, you're lying to yourself." (Vs. SaiyanAssassin) "Listen, child, you don't steal the advertising revenue of a match I deserve and get off with it. Without a blood sacrifice, anyway." (Vs. Young) "How about you make a fight, then we'll have a chat, alright, son?" '''Outro'(Vs. Gentleman) "So you can speak words. It seems you cannot make your words power. (Vs. Ray) "Wait, exactly how did either of us do either of this?" (Vs. Mad Abe) "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" (Vs. Hakuboshi) "You're good." (Vs. Wendy) "If I see a Baconator, I drop it like it's hot." (Vs. Young) "You are insufficient, Jack Fletcher."